Our Love
by iloveromance
Summary: When Niles' attempt to help a severely disturbed patient ends in disaster, he feels incapable of being loved by anyone. Until his family proves him wrong. An expansion of a story from my Ipod Challenge; "The Love of Niles and Daphne".
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: At the suggestion of some of my wonderful 'fan club'/ readers, this is an expansion of one of the stories from my IPod challenge story "The Love of Niles and Daphne". **_

_**This section was originally written while listening to "Savin' Me" by Nickelback, but in listening to the Amy Grant' "Our Love" that song seemed like a much more perfect fit. BTW, I know this chapter is short, but it's more of an introduction...**_

* * *

Niles sat in the tiny jail cell, wondering how he'd sunk so low. The walls were closing in on him fast-metaphorically anyway-and he had no idea how he would explain any of this to Daphne.

He'd tried so hard to do the right thing, but this time he'd managed to make things worse than ever.

He was merely looking out for his patient's well being and hoping to keep others from harm, but he'd gotten himself arrested in the process.

With nothing to do but stare at the dreary concrete walls, he found his mind wandering back to how this all began...


	2. Chapter 2

The case was an unusual one.

Weeks earlier, a woman... timid, hurting and deeply afraid had wandered into his office, much to his annoyance. Usually he insisted on prospective patients making an appointment.

He said as much to Mrs. Woodson, but when he noticed how distraught this woman seemed, his heart immediately softened. After all, he'd become a psychiatrist to help people in need and clearly this woman fit that requirement in ten-fold.

Their initial sessions consisted of nothing but tears and deep sadness that seemed to have no end. He tried endlessly to talk things out but each time it resulted in a flood of tears.

And every hour he spent trying to cure her depression only proved to drive her further into despair.

He was at his wits end, but he wouldn't give up. His patient load had dwindled recently and although he should have been happy with the extra free time, he found himself in a state of distress.

For without a full patient load, he feared that he wouldn't be able to provide for his family. True, it was a bit irrational but it was a fear nonetheless.

So when this fragile woman entered his office, he didn't hesitate to take her in.

But after only a few sessions, Niles began to wonder if it had been worth it. Each night he came home tired and depressed; most likely as a result of sessions that seemed to be going nowhere.

Earlier that evening, after one particularly difficult session that had gone horribly wrong, he'd been so upset that Mrs. Woodson found him at his desk in tears. It took several minutes of coaxing but against his wishes, she insisted that he go home.

However, as he drove through the now darkened Seattle streets on this dreary winter night, he was unable to stop thinking about this woman.

Not in the romantic sense of course, but he found himself worried about her state of mind.

Given her history of mental health issues, there was no telling what she'd do to herself or to someone else. And he simply couldn't live with himself if he knew he could have prevented a disastrous situation.

And so, forgetting all about his commitment to his code of ethics, he'd turned off the freeway and used his state of the art navigation system to find the house on Spruce Street.

He drove past several houses that were clearly those of affluent homeowners, and some that weren't so impressive. It seemed strange to find such a diverse group of homes in a prominent Seattle neighborhood.

After what seemed like forever, he pulled up in front of the darkened house and turned off the ignition of his BMW.

Feeling confident, he strolled to the front door and rang the doorbell, giving no thought to what he was doing.

As he suspected, it took several minutes before the door was actually answered. But when he saw the stunned look on his patient's face, he knew he'd made a terrible mistake...


	3. Chapter 3

Before he could even attempt to explain, she was on the phone with the police. Amazingly they arrived within minutes, accusing him of trespassing and attempted assault.

Try as he might, he'd been unable to convince the authorities that he was merely trying to help. And sadly his father's history with the Seattle Police Department carried little weight; even in a situation as disturbing as this.

Like a page right out of a crime novel, Niles was handcuffed and pushed around by officers who were none too happy to be bothered by his 'petty' explanations, and the snide comments about the wedding ring on his finger left him more than a little shaken.

How could they possibly think that he would risk his relationship with his wife and infant son to drive all the way across town to hurt someone physically?

But as he was shoved into the police car and hauled away, he couldn't help but see their point. After all, he hadn't called before hand and he had no business going over there in the first place. In the eyes of the law he was a trespasser and a threat.

And as the officers listened to the woman's false account of what had occurred, Niles slowly began to realize that she was nothing like the quiet, timid person who had been in his office just hours before. She portrayed herself as genuinely terrified; even going so far as to break down in tears prompting the startled officer to attempt to comfort her.

And in the end they took her word over Niles.

So now here he sat, feeling like a hardened criminal in the King County Jail. This humiliating arrest would no doubt cause a huge rift in his career and would most certainly reduce his patient load even further.

And he was even more certain that this news would not only appear in the headlines of the _Seattle Times_ but would spread like wildfire in the psychology profession.

But the worst reality of all was the shame and humiliation he'd caused his family.

He's worked so hard to gain Daphne's love and trust and just when he needed it most, those precious gifts were surely to be taken away.


	4. Chapter 4

It was hours after his arrival in the cell that he'd finally been able to make a phone call.

Unable to reach his father and more than a little ashamed to call Daphne, he'd called Frasier instead. Just as Niles figured, Frasier was appalled at his explanation of what he had done.

But seconds after Frasier began his humiliating lecture, Niles broke down in tears.

Instantly, Frasier softened, assuring Niles that he'd have him out of jail as soon as possible.

However, that had been hours ago and as Niles slumped onto the cold hard floor, he began to think that perhaps his arrest was justified. The thought caused him to blink back new tears and he closed his eyes in an attempt to imagine himself in Daphne's comforting arms.

But amazingly it did little to soothe him.

Silently he bowed his head;

_Save me, Daphne and I'll prove to you and our son that I'm a good person... even if it takes a lifetime. _

"You're free, Crane!" a stern voice called.

It took him a few seconds to realize that he was being spoken to.

"Hey Crane! We need this cell for other criminals! You can pick up your belongings on the way out!"

His chest tightened as he walked out of the jail, eternally grateful for Frasier and he vowed to make it up to him.

"Frasier, I just can't thank you enough for-."

He stopped in his tracks, unable to believe his eyes.

For it wasn't Frasier standing before him.

It was Daphne.


	5. Chapter 5

He stared at Daphne, still unable to believe how breathtakingly beautiful she was; even after all this time.

But like a gust of wind, guilt and shame consumed him and he hung his head low; barely able to meet her gaze.

"Niles?"

Slowly he raised his eyes to meet hers and swallowed hard; his voice trembling when he spoke.

"I'm... so sorry Daphne...for hurting you like this. I've disappointed Frasier, Dad and myself but especially you and our son. And I promise to spend the rest of my life making it up to you. I'm... so sorry."

He expected her to tear into him; to yell at him and ask him how he could have done such a thing to their family. How he could have risked his career and possibly his life to help someone who obviously couldn't be helped.

But to his utter amazement, she smiled and moved toward him.

"Daphne, I-."

She took him into her arms and kissed him tenderly. As he leaned into her comforting embrace, she whispered into his ear.

"I love you, Niles and I'm so proud of you."

Unable to believe what he was hearing, he raised his head.

"Y-you are?"

Her hand caressed his cheek, bringing a sudden sense of warmth to the cold, bleak lobby of the King County Jail.

"Of course I am. I'm always proud of you."

"But how did you know that-."

"Frasier called me."

He stared at her in disbelief. "Frasier? But how-."

Her fingers went to his lips to silence him. "Shhh... Let's not talk about that now."

"But Daphne..."

She smiled and kissed him again, not caring about the stares of the people around them.

"I love you." He said when the kisses ended.

"And I love you, Sweetheart." Daphne replied. "Now let's go home."


	6. Chapter 6

The visit with Frasier and his father did little to comfort him, despite their support and assurance that everything would be all right.

Deep down, he knew that he didn't deserve it. He'd done something horrible and had ruined everything he worked so hard for.

His only consolation was that his family still loved him. He could have dealt with the pain of losing the love and respect of his father and Frasier, but if he lost Daphne's love life simply wouldn't be worth living.

His father placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, Son. I'll take care of this."

Niles smiled knowing his father would do everything in his power to make it right.

He turned to his brother, who amazingly never questioned his little brother's ethics. Nor did he engage in a rant about taking pride in one's profession. If there was anything Niles did not feel like talking about it was his career; or lack thereof.

Instead, Frasier hugged him, causing a rush of childhood memories to consume him. His brother had been there for him so many times as adolescents, but now he realized that he valued Frasier's support more than ever.

"Maybe you should take him home, Daphne." Martin said. "He's had a rough day."

"You're right. Come on Sweetheart."

Niles hugged his father and brother once more and followed Daphne to the door.

"Niles, wait-."  
Niles turned to find Frasier standing next to him.

"Niles, please don't worry about this. I know it's hard, but for your sake, I don't want you losing sleep over what happened. You were only doing what you thought was right. I know you and you'd never do anything to jeopardize your career or the integrity of patient. Dad and I will do everything possible to clear your name. We love you."

Niles nodded, blinking back tears and felt himself being pulled into his brother's comforting hug; his father approaching him to pat his back.

"It'll be fine, Niles. You'll see."

Awkwardly Niles accepted his father's hug and smiled. "Thank you. You have no idea how much your support means to me."

"You'll always have our support, Niles. No matter what." Frasier reassured him.

"And mine." Daphne added, kissing Niles' cheek. "Now let's get home. There's someone waiting for you."

Niles looked at Daphne in confusion, causing her to smile.

"I think you're still a little disillusioned by that horrible prison and I can't blame you at all. But when we get home, I promise to make you forget all about that!"

"Oh, Daphne! Please, that's my son you're talking about!" Martin said, cringing at the thought.

"Your son and my husband." Daphne laughed, kissing her father in law's cheek. "And I can't tell you how grateful I am to you both for hiring me all those years ago. Otherwise I'd never have found the love of my life."

"Daphne-."

She turned to Niles and kissed him, melting into his embrace and then hugged Frasier.

"I'll... call you later; let you know how things are progressing. With luck this will all be over quickly."

"Thank you, Frasier. I don't say it enough but I love you very much."

"And we love you, Daphne. Thank you for taking such good care of Niles."

Daphne took Niles' hand. "This is only the beginning."


	7. Chapter 7

He was so deep in thought that he barely noticed Daphne's hand stroking his cheek as he laid his head against the headrest.

He looked up to find that the car was pulling into the Montana parking garage; instantly increasing his anxiety.

"We're home, Sweetheart." She said soothingly.

His head still resting on the seat he took her hand and kissed it, much the way he had the night of the Snow Ball.

Only this time he was assured that she loved him in return.

"You're so beautiful..." He said dreamily as he looked into her eyes.

She kissed him tenderly, stroking his hair with that smile on her face; the one that he loved so much.

"Now come on. We can't stay in the car all day. We should get inside."

Grasping his angel's hand tightly, he followed her into the building trying to assure him self that everything would be fine. And all too soon Daphne was unlocking the door to their apartment.

Niles had hoped that returning to his home would have been a relief but it only served as a painful reminder of the humiliation he felt over what he had done.

"Well, look who's here!"

Niles looked up to see Mrs. Woodson holding his son in her arms. He was wrapped in a blanket and David's eyes lit up when he saw Daphne smiling at him.

"Mrs. Woodson, what are you-."

"She called me earlier Niles, after you- um... Well she told me she was worried and then I got the call from Frasier and I..."

Niles sighed deeply, afraid to look at his caring assistant. She'd always thought so highly of him; what must she think of him now?

It would only be a matter of time when she'd walk into her office; that worried look on her brow, and tell him that she's decided to retire.

True she'd been talking about it for quite some time but she always assured him that she loved her job. And Niles was always more than happy to give her as much time as she needed away from work to visit her grandchildren or tend to her personal affairs.

But this time he feared that her desire to leave would be for more personal reasons than wanting to spend time with her family.

Mrs. Woodson walked toward Niles and put David in his arms. "He missed his father so much."

Niles hesitated when his son seemed eager to see him and he felt guilty for not wanting to hold him. He wasn't worthy of being loved by such a beautiful child.

"Mrs. Woodson, no. I can't-."

The baby leaned his head against his father's chest and was cooing contently within seconds.

Mrs. Woodson smiled. "Well, I think my work here is done."

"How much do I owe you?"

"Nonsense Daphne. I was glad to do it."

"Oh, but you must let us pay you for your trouble!"

"Absolutely not. I'm always happy to watch David. He's such a delightful little boy. I can see where he gets his warm personality. Every child should be so lucky to have two loving parents like you and Dr. Crane."

Daphne smiled and hugged Mrs. Woodson. "Thank you so much."

"Well, I guess I'll leave you three alone. I'm sure you want to spend some family time together."

"I'll take David and get him ready for bed. He sure is a sleepy little boy."

"He was playing up a storm earlier, anxious for his daddy to come home."

"I'm sure he was. He certainly loves the blocks and toys you bought him, Mrs. Woodson but you're much too generous."

"Nonsense, Daphne. I love David like he's my own grandson and I love you and Dr. Crane too."

"And we love you." Daphne said, hugging Mrs. Woodson warmly. "Now, you'd probably better get home and get some sleep. May I fix you something to eat to take home with you?"

"No, Dear. I'm fine, but..."

Niles looked up feeling a tinge of shame when Mrs. Woodson smiled at him. "Are you all right, Dr. Crane? I was so worried."

He nodded, unable to speak. "Um... Yes. I'm sorry to have caused you so much trouble."

Mrs. Woodson pulled Niles into a hug.

"You did nothing of the sort. I feel like this is my fault. I could tell that something was going on with that woman the minute she walked into the door. Of course it wasn't my place to say anything but it's not every day that you come out of a session completely distraught. "

Niles kissed her cheek. "It's not your fault at all. You've been nothing but wonderful and I can't thank you enough."

"Well I suppose I should get going. You take care and get some sleep. And give David another kiss for me, all right?"

Daphne smiled and wrapped her arms around Niles; resting her head on his shoulder. "With pleasure."


	8. Chapter 8

When Mrs. Woodson was gone, Daphne smiled and leaned into Niles' embrace. Even when he was hurting, he still managed to make her feel so loved.

"Why don't you change out of that stuffy suit and I'll put David to bed?"

Instantly she saw the hurt in his eyes and realized her mistake. He was always so particular about looking his best and she couldn't resist teasing him.

But now he was in such a state of vulnerability that even the most innocent comment seemed cruel.

"You look extremely handsome." She whispered into his ear. When her comment brought a smile she was filled with relief.

"Now go on and get into something more comfortable."

Several minutes later David was sleeping soundly and Daphne hurried downstairs to the kitchen. Soon the aroma of Niles' favorite meal wafted through the apartment.

Her heart warmed in anticipation of his arrival downstairs. After the stressful afternoon she'd had, she wanted so much to have a romantic dinner with her husband.

He wasn't fond of her cooking, but when it came to his favorite meal, he devoured it happily. However, several minutes after she'd called for him, he still hadn't come.

Perhaps she was a bit too anxious.

He was probably still changing clothes. Niles Crane always had to look his best, no matter what the occasion.

She sat at the table and poured two glasses of wine. Surely he'd be down any minute. But several minutes passed with no sign of him. She tried not to worry but the feeling worsened.

Finally when she could take it no longer, she hurried up the stairs, taking only a minute to check on her tiny son.

The sight of him playing contentedly in his crib made her smile and she headed for the bedroom to check on the other man she loved so much.

"Niles?"

She expected to find him in the master bedroom engrossed in a book about some fascinating subject that she'd never be able to comprehend. But instead what she found filled her with worry.

Dressed in his pajamas, he laid in their massive king sized bed, looking sadder than she'd ever seen him.

"Oh Niles..."

Tears filled her eyes, but she willed them away. No doubt Niles would be concerned if he saw her crying. But she couldn't have him worrying about her.

She needed to be strong for him; the way he always was for her.

Quietly she entered the room and sat down beside him. When he turned to her, she smiled and lovingly stroked his hair.

"Sweetheart, I've made your favorite meal. Would you like to come downstairs and have some with me?"

He sighed deeply and moved his arm from beneath the sheets to take her hand.

She tried not to cry when she saw the loving smile on his face; the smile that was tinged with sadness.

"Perhaps later, my angel."

Her hopes of coaxing him back to happiness sank and the tears she'd tried so hard to keep at bay threatened to fall.

Suppressing a sob, she kissed his cheek and attempted to keep her voice steady.

"All right. I'll keep your dinner warm and you can come downstairs when you're ready."

"I love you, my angel."

His sweet words touched her heart and she paused in the doorway, staring at him.

"And I love you, Niles."

Quietly she slipped into David's bedroom, dismayed to find that he was crying. Perhaps he'd had a bad dream, or he sensed that his daddy was going through a state of distress.

"Come here, sweet boy."

Cradling David in her arms, they sat in the rocking chair, letting the gentle rocking motions soothe them.

But no sooner had David's tears ceased; Daphne's returned.


	9. Chapter 9

When David was once again asleep, Daphne kissed him goodnight and padded downstairs.

Her stomach reminded her that it had been much too long since she'd eaten and she returned to the kitchen to finish her dinner. She was so focused on eating that she jumped at the touch of her husband's kiss on her cheek.

"Niles..."

"I'm sorry I scared you, my love." He said, giving her a heartwarming smile.

"It's all right. I'm glad you're here. You didn't have to come down here if you weren't ready. I certainly don't mind-."

Her words were stopped by his tender kiss.

"I wanted to."

With a smile she rose from the table.

"Well, let me get your dinner ready."

They ate in comfortable silence, casting affectionate glances at each other.

"This is wonderful." Nile said in between bites.

Daphne smiled and reached across the table for his hand.

The compliment wasn't sincere. She knew that. They had a mutual understanding about his dislike for her cooking. But the compliment meant the world to her; for it had come from his heart.

They were barely ten minutes into the meal when Niles rose from the table and began to clear his dishes.

"What are you doing?"

"I thought I'd help you since you went to all this trouble to make such a wonderful meal."

She stared at his plate.

"You've barely touched your food. I thought you'd be hungry after-."

The unspoken words hung in the air like a dark cloud.

He swallowed hard. "Well, I was...It's just that..."

Once more tears filled her eyes. She knew she shouldn't be so upset over something so trivial. But it still hurt somewhat knowing that her husband didn't like her cooking.

However, it wasn't right to dwell on it. Niles had been through such a traumatic experience and the last thing he needed was to hear her complain.

Instead she brushed the tears away and smiled.

"It's all right, Darling. Would you like something else; perhaps a sandwich or an omelet? I'd be happy to fix anything you like."

"That won't be necessary, Daphne."

The comment caught her off-guard.

"What do you mean?"

Niles smiled and lightly caressed her cheek with his fingers.

"I think I'll just go on to bed."

"Bed? But it's barely-."

The kiss he gave her was so tender that she bit back a sob.

"Goodnight, my love."

Alone once more, Daphne worked diligently to clear the table. Their barely eaten dinner now cold, she felt a rush of anger fill her. She could feel her body trembling and she brought the dishes into the kitchen.

Unable to contain the hurt in her chest, she sank to her knees, sobbing.

"Oh Niles..."


	10. Chapter 10

She was emotionally drained by the time she climbed the stairs. A check on her son confirmed that he was sleeping soundly. Her heart was grateful that he'd chosen to sleep thorough the night.

But as a precaution she changed his diaper, amazed that he barely stirred as she was doing so.

"Sleep well my angel." She said kissing his soft cheek.

Taking one last glance at her sleeping son, she turned out the light and crept out of the room.

An unexpected sight greeted her when she entered the bedroom;  
Niles was awake.

He sat on the edge of the bed, his hand over his face. When she moved closer, her heart broke when she heard his soft sobs.

"Niles..."

She sat down beside him and touched his cheek. The gentle motion prompted him to face her and he gave her a small sad smile as he took her hand bringing it to his lips for a kiss.

"I'm a failure, Daphne." He said in a voice so soft it was barely audible.

The words stunned her; for he'd never spoken this way before.

"No, you're not! How can you say that?"

"I've failed you, Daphne. I've failed you, our son, Frasier, my father... even Mrs. Woodson-."

His broken voice brought tears to her eyes but she didn't want him to see how much his words were hurting her.

When he began to sob, she took his face in her hands.

"You listen to me, Niles Crane... You are most certainly not a failure! You're a kind, smart, sweet loving man with the biggest heart I've ever seen!"

"But my patient... she..."

"Hush. You did nothin' wrong. That woman was severely disturbed. She couldn't be helped."

"But-."

"You did everything you could and that's all that matters."

He hung his head in shame. "I'm a disgrace to my profession."

Her hand gently turned his face toward hers.

"You could never be a disgrace. I love you and nothing you can say or do will change that."

Before he could reply, she kissed him deeply, but pulled away when the affection wasn't returned.

She tried to be strong but when she started to cry again her composure faltered.

Brushing the tears from his cheeks, she took him in her arms. They held each other for several minutes and she rubbed his back in slow, even circles.

However, there was no calming him. Even the soothing words she whispered didn't seem to be working. Finally she coaxed him back into bed and tucked him in.

"I'll be right back, Darling."

She kissed him softly and changed into her nightgown. It was much earlier than her normal bedtime and she still had a million things to do.

But right now her husband needed her; and she needed him.

She climbed into bed, hurt when Niles didn't take her in his arms the way he usually did. Instead he lay facing the opposite direction. She ran her fingers through his hair, smiling when he finally turned to face her.

Her hand caressed his cheek, which was still wet with tears. "Please don't cry, Sweetheart. Everything will be all right."

Finally he took her in his arms and kissed her, causing a rush of love to flow through her. At that moment she loved him more than ever.

Drawing him closer, she held him tightly.

"How did I get so lucky? If only I'd known that you loved me sooner. I should have seen it. You've always been so sweet and thoughtful; always complimentin' me. I guess I just never dreamed that someone like you could ever love someone like me. And I love you more than you will ever know."

"I love you too, Daphne."

They kissed once more and she cradled her head in the crook of his neck, sighing contentedly.

"Why don't we do something tomorrow night? Just the two of us? We can take David over to Ronee and Martin's and... Niles?"

She lifted her head, smiling when she noticed that he had fallen asleep. The smile still on her face, Daphne turned out the light and snuggled even closer to her husband, placing a soft kiss on his mouth.

"Sleep well, my angel."


	11. Chapter 11

She woke only a few hours later out of a fitful sleep, her heart pounding as she glanced at the handsome man sleeping next to her.

Her husband, a man who specialized in curing deeply depressed patients, was deeply depressed himself. And she had no idea what to do about it.

She wanted so much to take him into her arms and tell him once more that everything would be all right. But he looked so peaceful that she hated to disturb him.

And as she watched the rise and fall of his chest as he slept, she longed to kiss his sweet lips. Even more so, she wanted to help him. But she had no idea how to do it.

Tears spilled onto her cotton nightgown. She was a terrible wife. Of course Niles would adamantly disagree and he might even be furious with her for suggesting such a thing. But he was always showering her with praise and affection; love that she clearly didn't deserve.

Because if she couldn't take away his pain, how could she possibly be considered a good wife?

David was merely an infant but she suspected that he was smart enough to know that something was wrong. And perhaps he somehow wished that she were a better mother to him.

The thought made even more tears fall and she climbed out of bed and ran out of the room, knowing that within seconds she would begin to sob uncontrollably. She couldn't let Niles wake and find her crying. He was upset enough as it was.

Intending to go downstairs, she slowed when she went past the nursery. As quietly as possible she went inside and smiled at her son. He was so beautiful and even now it was still so hard to believe that she and Niles had made such a perfect child. As though sensing his mother's presence, David looked up with his bright blue eyes and he smiled at her.

"There's my sweet boy." Daphne whispered, gently lifting him out of his crib. She kissed his soft forehead and cradled the baby to her chest.

"Mommy loves you so much my angel and I hope you love me too. I just wish I knew how to help your daddy. He's hurting so much and-."

Her voice broke and she found that she was unable to continue. Something was terribly wrong and it wasn't merely her husband's depression. She'd never been this emotional before and she knew that it wasn't related to post partum symptoms.

Since David had been born, she was happier than she'd ever been, but ever since Niles had come home in such a state of depression, it seemed that she was crying all the time. Tears of frustration that she feared would never stop.

And despite the love from her husband, Daphne had never felt so helpless and alone.

"I need help!" She cried, resting her tear-streaked cheek against David's. He smiled once more but even his tiny fist grabbing her hair, reminding her of the day he'd been born in the veterinarian's office didn't make her smile.

"Oh, David I wish you could talk. Because I would love so much for you to tell me what I should do."


	12. Chapter 12

Unfazed by his mother's tears, David babbled happily and turned his interest to Daphne's nightgown, pulling and tugging on the smooth fabric with his tiny fist.

"Mommy needs help!" Daphne sobbed. Carefully she shifted David in her arms to a more comfortable position.

"Come on, Sweetheart."

Together they went downstairs and settled themselves in Niles' office. David played contently on a blanket that was spread out on the floor; the colorful toys that were scattered about quickly earning his interest.

Daphne meanwhile picked up Niles' office phone and dialed the number that she knew by heart. It was ungodly late, but she had to do this.

The phone rang and when a familiar groggy voice answered, her nervousness increased.

_"Crane residence."_

"H-hello, Frasier."

_"Daphne, dear God it must be... well I don't know what time it is, but shouldn't you be asleep?"_

"Yes, I suppose I should, but you see..."

_"Is something wrong?"_

"Actually-."

_"I don't mind you calling of course. You're welcome to call anytime but it is rather late and..."_

"Will you shut up about how bloody late it is?" Daphne hissed.

Immediately Frasier silenced, bringing the realization of her outburst to light.

_"I'm... sorry Daphne. I was just-."_

"Oh God, it _is_ late, isn't it? Bloody hell, I can't even tell time so how can I be expected to take care of me son and me husband?"

_"Daphne, what are you talking about?"_

"I'm a terrible wife and mother, Frasier!" She sobbed.

_"Oh Daphne, that's preposterous! You know that's not true!"_

"It is true! Me own husband and son don't love me anymore!" She sobbed.

_"Niles loves you unconditionally and I've seen the way that child clings to you. You're his mother, Daphne. Of course he loves you! Now what's this all about?"_

She sobbed harder, barely able to speak. She was only vaguely aware of Frasier's gentle voice telling her that he and Martin would be over as fast as they could. And before she had a chance to protest, she heard the dial tone.

Not wanting to disturb David's contentment, she picked him up along with his blanket and toys and carefully set him in his playpen. He should have been in his own bed, but he looked so happy.

And it was a rarity she'd managed to make at least one member of her family happy.


	13. Chapter 13

A soft knock on the door broke into Daphne's thoughts and she hurried to answer it. When the door was opened, she found herself gazing into the eyes of her brother in law and father in law.

"I-I didn't mean to drag you out of bed to come over here. It's awfully late and-."

Frasier smiled and took her hand. "Daphne, Niles is my brother and I love him dearly. But you must know that I love you too. Perhaps even more than if you were my own sister."

At his kind words, Daphne mouth began to tremble and she collapsed into sobs in Frasier's outstretched arms.

The tears fell relentlessly while he held her and his calming words did little to ease her pain.

"I-I'm sorry..."

Martin gently nudged his eldest son and provided a warm embrace; one that Daphne happily accepted.

"I'm awful!"

"Aw, come on now! I don't want to hear talk like that! You know that's not true, Daphne!"

She drew back from Martin's embrace and went to David's crib, placing the child into his grandfather's arms.

"Daphne, when's the last time you got a good night sleep?"

"W-well, I've been so busy taking care of David. A-and Niles... he's been so upset and-."

"Damn!"

At Frasier's outburst, Daphne looked up sharply. "What?"

"Well I was hoping that he'd snap out of this by now! I don't know why he's still fixated on that damn patient!"

Daphne fumed at her brother in law's insensitivity. "He's depressed, can't you see that? Because I sure can!"

Her yelling startled David who began to cry, but at that moment she was so upset that she just didn't care. Her voice quivered and then broke, and she just couldn't seem to stop. "I'm sorry that I'm not a bloody psychiatrist like you who can fix these things, but I can't! But I'm not stupid, I-."

"Daphne, of course you're not-."

"I know me husband's hurting and I have no idea how to make him feel better! God how I wish I did! I just love him so much and when I think of what that horrible woman did to him-."

When she began to cry again, Martin sighed and returned David to his crib.

"I-I'm sorry." Daphne sobbed into martins' chest as he hugged her.

"Daphne, stop being _sorry_ okay?" Martin said as gently as possible. "It'll be fine; everything will be fine."

Alone in his crib and clearly confused about what was happening around him, David continued to cry. And seconds later footfalls could be heard coming on the stairs.


	14. Chapter 14

"Daphne, have you seen David? He's not in his-."

Niles stopped short when he saw his father and brother staring at him and then rushed to the crib to pick up his crying child. Almost instantly, David quieted, comforted by his father's strong arms as Niles patted the baby's back.

"Dad? Frasier? What are you doing here? And why is David out of bed? Dear God, has something happened?"

"Damn right, something's wrong!" Martin boomed.

"Dad-."

Niles' eyes widened. "What is it? Do I need to call the pediatrician?" Still holding their son, Niles rushed to Daphne's side and took her into his arms. "Daphne angel, are you all right? Why are you crying? Are you sick?"

"Niles, just calm down!" Frasier yelled. "No one is sick. Daphne called us."

Niles glanced at the clock and then back at his wife. "Why?"

"Get dressed Niles. You're coming with us."

"What? Now?"

"Yes, Niles! Now!" Martin ordered.

"But what about-."

"Daphne and David will be just fine."

Niles looked worriedly at his wife. "Daphne..."

"It's all right. Your brother and father love you and just want to help. David and I will get some rest."

Before Niles could protest, Daphne kissed him. "I love you, Sweetheart."

"I love you too."

Daphne smiled and touched his cheek. "Now go on. Do as your father says."

Niles bounded up the stairs, returning in record time, dressed in jeans and a sweatshirt.

"You're so handsome." Daphne whispered, giving him another kiss. "I'll be here waiting for you when you get back."

Frasier and Martin hugged Daphne and David.

"You'd better get some rest."

"Thank you, Frasier." Daphne replied.

"Come on Niles. Daphne, we'll have him back soon."

Daphne smiled at her father in law. "All right."

"Where are we going?"

Frasier handed Niles his jacket and patted his shoulder reassuringly. "We don't be gone long."

"But-."

"Just come on, Niles!"

Daphne had no idea where Frasier and Martin were taking her husband, but she knew that they loved him. And that was all the reassurance that she needed.


	15. Chapter 15

Niles leaned the back of his head against Frasier's plush leather seat, feeling a bit like a criminal.

But who was he kidding? He _was _a criminal!

He'd been arrested and thrown into the King County jail, disgraced his colleague and patients as well as Mrs. Woodson. But most of all his wife and child. He simply couldn't imagine how they would want anything to do with him-or why his father and brother had taken him from his home without any warning whatsoever.

He let out an exasperated sigh and leaned foreword to speak to Fraser and Martin.

"All right, this has gone far enough. Now would you please tell me where we're going?"

From the front passenger seat, Martin glanced at Niles in the rear-view mirror.

"You'll find out soon enough, Son."

Niles shifted uneasily on the leather seat. "This is preposterous! I know I'm a horrible person, but I think you both owe me an explanation! If you weren't my family, I would seriously consider pressing charges!"

To his annoyance, Frasier smiled. "And what charges would you have us brought up on, Niles?

"Well... trespassing for one! You don't just go over to someone's home unannounced and-."

A chill went up his spine and he was painfully aware of the irony. For he had done the same thing, while merely trying to help someone who clearly didn't want to be helped.

And that had been a complete disaster.

"All right, we're almost there." Frasier said. He turned on his signal and carefully moved into the left lane.

Minutes later they were turning into a parking lot that was nearly deserted. And it was only then that their destination came into view.

Niles couldn't believe his eyes. "What are we doing at Duke's? And why are they even open at this hour?"

"They're not." Martin replied, confusing Niles even further. But before Niles could ask, Martin spoke again.

"Duke owed me a favor and I figured this was as good a favor as any."

"You brought me to a bar? Dad, you know that drinking too much alcohol is wrong! What kind of message would I be sending to David if I show up at home inebriated?"

Frasier rolled his eyes and the three men climbed out of the car.

"Actually Niles we brought you here to talk." Frasier explained.

"To talk? But it's so late and I'm tried. Can't it wait?"

Martin grabbed Niles' arm and led him into the bar. "No, Niles. It can't wait! Now get your butt in there and find a table!"

"But-."

"No _buts_, Niles! Now get in there! And if you don't, I"ll take my belt off and believe me, I still know how to use it!"

Frasier and Niles looked at each other in horror, remembering how often their father would use those words when they misbehaved as kids. Although truth be told, he never struck them. Hester wouldn't allow it.

But their mother wasn't here now. And Martin was clearly very angry.

Suddenly, Frasier and Niles began to laugh. "You really had us going there, Dad."

Frasier chuckled. "For a minute we thought you were going to-."

The Crane brothers froze when Martin began to unbuckle his belt and in no time at all, father and sons were seated at Martin's favorite table, ordering a round of beers.


	16. Chapter 16

"Here you are, Boys."

Martin smiled at the young waitress as she sat the beer glasses in front of them.

"Thanks Carol." Martin said. "Tell Duke I owe him one."

"But I thought he owed you." Carol said. "That's why he kept the bar open late. Believe me, he doesn't do that for just anyone-and I don't work late for just anyone either."

"And I appreciate it." Martin said. "We won't stay long. You must be tired after being on your feet all day."

Carol grinned; her cheeks reddening slightly despite the dim lighting.

"You're so thoughtful, Marty. And you're handsome too. I can see where your boys get their good looks."

Frasier chuckled. "Oh, come on now."

"Where are we going?" Carol quipped, causing Martin and Frasier to laugh.

Niles, however, was not amused. He rose to his feet, preparing to call a cab. All he wanted was to be at home in his bed asleep.

But he'd barely taken a step when he felt Frasier and Martin's hands on his shoulder, pushing him back into the chair.

"Look, I don't have time for this nonsense!" Niles yelled, polishing off his beer and signaling for Carol to bring him another.

"Now, for the love of God, will you please tell me what we're doing here? It certainly wasn't my intention to be dragged out of my home in the middle of the night to watch my father and brother shamelessly flirt with a woman who is clearly much too young for you, Dad. Why, if Mom could see you, I bet she would-."

"Shut up, Niles!" Martin yelled. "This has nothing to do with your mother or even Frasier and I! This is about you! You, Daphne and David!"

"I-I don't understand."

Frasier rose to his feet. "Niles, this has gone on long enough! Too long if you ask me!"

"I still don't know what you're-."

"Oh for God's sake Niles, I'm talking about Daphne and David! Or have you forgotten about them?"

Niles looked at Frasier in disbelief.

"How dare you even ask such a thing? Of course I haven't forgotten about them! I could never forget about Daphne! She's an angel and a goddess and I love her more than life itself. And as for David-."

"Then start acting like it!" Martin snapped.

"Okay, I don't know what's going on here..." Niles said, in a slurred voice. "All I know is that I was sleeping peacefully in my home with my wife and son and now I'm here in the middle of the night with my father and my brother who are accusing me of the most preposterous-."

"Niles, you've been through what is perhaps the most stressful and unthinkable situation imaginable." Frasier said. "And Dad and I know that you've handled it the best way you know how. But it's gone too far!"

"Frasier, how can you possibly fathom what I've gone through? Have you ever had a patient who was so far gone that you'd do anything in your power to help them? Have you ever lay awake at night, wondering where you'd gone wrong? All those years of schooling and research, only to fail miserably? I know that what I did was wrong! Going to that woman's house was wrong and I would never put my career on the line like that! I just-."

"We know Son."

"_How_, Dad? How could you possibly know what it feels like? I just... She was so distraught and I wanted so much to help her! I was on my way home. I swear to God I was going to go home that night! But something inside made me turn off at her exit and go to her home."

His voice broke, but he forced himself to continue. "I just... I wanted to feel worthy again. To make my wife and son proud. And you and Frasier. I thought... if I could just help this woman... a breakthrough... any sort of breakthrough... it would be a godsend. B-but I never dreamed that she'd-."

Unable to go on, he buried his head in his hands and began to cry.


	17. Chapter 17

Frasier and Martin were at Niles' side in an instant, holding onto him while he cried. And he cried for so many things; his beautiful wife and son, whom he loved so deeply. All the times he'd been hurt and ridiculed as a child by his peers, and most of all, for the woman who'd walked into his office.

He'd failed her; failed his family... and himself.

He cried until his tears were all but gone and his body was one giant ache, and then signaled for Carol to bring him another beer.

But when she refused, his tears returned.

She went to him then and in a feather light gesture, touched his cheek and smiled. It was comforting in its own right, but it couldn't begin to compare to the way he felt when Daphne touched him in the same manner.

Daphne...

He loved her more than life, and he'd loved her for so long; perhaps even before he met her. The image e of her beautiful face entered his mind, bringing with it even more tears.

"Where's my beer?" He yelled, barely noticing how difficult it was to get the words out. "I-I'm a pay-ing customer, damn it and I n-need a drink!"

Defeated, Carol turned to Martin. "Hon, one beer wouldn't hurt him."

But Martin was adamant.

"No, Carol. He's had enough! No, make that _more_ than enough! Niles can't handle beer at all! He and I both learned that the hard way during that costume party of Frasier's where I came dressed as Joe DiMaggio."

Frasier rolled his eyes. "Oh for God's sake, Dad it was a hero party, not a costume party!"

"Well, who in the hell cares what it was? The point is that Niles chose me as his hero and even though he said some things that night that he shouldn't have, I was proud of him. Sure, I was angry about what he said about your childhood, but it was the beer talking."

Niles raised his eyes and tearfully met his father's gaze.

"I'm... so sorry, Dad."

Martin sighed and stroked Niles' hair, the way he'd done so many years ago.

"It's all right, Son. You didn't know what you were saying. I shouldn't have gotten as mad as I did."

"You had every right, Dad."

"Na, forget about it. You're a good kid and I'll be damned if I'm going to let you think otherwise. You did everything that you could to help that woman and I know in my heart that you were just doing what you thought was right. And I'm proud of you, Son. I really am."

"But Dad-."

"Look, I know you're worried about your reputation and frankly I don't blame you. You worked hard to get to where you are. But Niles, none of this is your fault! I talked to the cops and it turns out that the woman was released illegally. Damn woman should have never been allowed on the streets and had I known about it, I would have done everything in my power to make sure that she went back to where she belonged instead of marching into your office. The police chief assured me that they dropped all of the charges. Your record is clean, and no one has to know that this ever happened. I just wish to hell that the cops would have called me that night because I can only imagine the lies that this woman concocted; carrying on, pretending to be so distraught."

"But I invaded her privacy, Dad. I'm so ashamed."

"Well don't! You shouldn't be ashamed about anything, so stop this self pity trip right now!" Daphne wouldn't have called Fras and me if she didn't love you and wasn't worried about you."

"Dad's right, Niles." Frasier added. "This isn't just about you. Daphne loves you."

Niles turned to Frasier in disbelief. "Daphne called you?"

"Well, of course she did, Niles! Dad and I aren't in the habit of dragging people out of bed in the middle of the night; especially when we should be in bed as well!"

Amazingly Niles found it easy to smile.

"Niles... Dad and I just want you to know how much we love you and we wanted to help you."

"You have helped me... more than you know."

"Daphne really loves you, Niles."

"And I really love her, Frasier. She has no idea how much I love her and David."

Frasier smiled and rose from his chair. "Well then... We should probably get you home so that you can tell her."

Impulsively, Niles hugged his father and brother.

"I can't thank you enough for what you've done; making me see what a jackass I've been. I love you, Frasier... And I love you too, Dad."

After pulling out of the awkward embrace, Martin patted Niles on the back.

"Niles, you're not a jackass. You're a smart kid. Now, let's get you home to your family."

* * *

They drove in silence through the streets of Seattle and although he was exhausted, Niles simply couldn't sleep.

He smiled at the sight of his father asleep in the front seat and his brother in the driver seat, humming to the classical music that flowed from the speakers. And before he knew it, they were pulling up in front of the Montana.

He got out of the car, suddenly aware of how long they'd been gone. The sun was just beginning to rise over the mountains, creating a beautiful scene but he couldn't help but feel a bit guilty for leaving Daphne alone with David for so long.

He said goodbye to Frasier and watched with a renewed love for his brother as he watched him drive off.

And suddenly he couldn't wait to see his wife and child.

As quietly as possible he unlocked the door of the apartment and went inside, somewhat relived when he saw no sign of his angel.

The house was dark, except for the morning light that streamed through the windows, and he crept up the staircase, his heart beating rapidly in anticipation of seeing the woman he loved so deeply.

When he reached the landing of the stairs, he hurried to his son's room, smiling when he saw that the child was sleeping peacefully in his crib. Not wanting to disturb him but wanting so desperately to hold David in his arms, Niles leaned over and kissed the baby's cheek.

"I love you, David."

With eagerness unlike any he'd ever known, he hurried (quietly) to the bedroom where he immediately went to the bed and kissed his wife's cheek. She stirred gently and he sighed at the way her hair splayed onto the pillow making her look so beautiful that it was hard to believe that she was real.

"Good morning, my love."

She stirred once more and turned her head toward him, smiling at the sight of him.

"Niles..."

Unable to resist her, he caressed her soft cheek.

"I'm sorry to wake you." I just... you look so beautiful that I want to hold you in my arms and tell you how sorry I am for being such a jackass. I was selfish and you were only trying to help me. I'll never be able to repay you enough for what you've done for me tonight. Calling Dad and Frasier was... completely selfless. I love you, so much, Daphne and I promise to never make the same horrible mistake again."

When he heard her soft crying, he became concerned and touched her back.

"Daphne?"

She sat up at once, and when their eyes met, she took him into her arms, sobbing into his chest.

"It's all right... Just let it out... I'm here... and I'm not going anywhere. I'll call Mrs. Woodson and see if she can transfer some of my patients to the on-call therapist. All I want to do is spend as much time as possible with you and David."

When her sobbing stopped, she brushed the tears from his cheeks.

"I love you, so much... Niles... You have no idea..."

He kissed her deeply.

"I have a pretty good idea... but just to be sure... it's still early and David's bound to sleep for a few more hours... so why don't you show me how much you love me? And then I'll show you how much I love you..."

"That sounds wonderful."

"All right... I'll be back in a moment."

He rushed into the bathroom where he emerged moments later in his robe; the royal blue one that he knew she loved so much.  
True to her nature, she smiled mischievously at the sight of him.

"You look very handsome."

"Thank you, Daphne. And you are the most beautiful angel I've ever seen."

After several more kisses, he joined her in bed, their clothes strewn across the floor...

And they both knew that their love would last forever.

**THE END**


End file.
